Mael (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|As Estarossa= |-|Truth Absorbed= |-|Reticence Absorbed= |-|Fallen Angel= |-|Purity Absorbed= |-|Archangel Mael (Past)= Summary Mael (previously known as Estarossa) is the younger brother of Ludoshel, once known as the Angel of Death. After a forbidden memory alteration spell was performed by Gowther, he became known to all as the second son of the Demon King, Meliodas' younger brother, Zeldris' older brother, and one of the Ten Commandments. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | At least 6-B | At least 6-B, likely higher | At least ' 6-B', likely higher | At least 6-B, likely higher Name: Mael (Previously known as Estarossa) Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: '''Over 3,000 (380 biologically) '''Classification: Archangel, Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Love" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of solid-darkness), Flight, Regeneration (Mid, Low-Godly over time), Attack Reflection (Can reflect physical attacks with double the power), Soul Manipulation (Mael can remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Aura, Telepathy, Power Absorption (Can absorb others' commandments, which are demonic curses), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night), Hellfire Manipulation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration), Biological Manipulation (Can forcibly turn others into demons; incompatible subjects explode), Sealing (Via Killing Saucer), Summoning (Can summon his shortsword from a portal), Power Nullification (His commandment nullifies the powers and physical strength of anyone before him who has hatred in their heart. Can suppress magic with his darkness) | All previous abilities, Petrification (Anybody who speaks a lie in front of him is petrified), Elemental Intangibility Nullification (Can prevent others from shifting form into an element), and Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Survived an attack that destroys on the molecular level) | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (His magic disintegrates darkness), Death Manipulation (Arrow of Salvation brings death to demons) and Pain Manipulation (Arrow of Salvation fills non-demons with intense pain) | All previous abilities, in addition to Resistance to Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Darkness Manipulation (Sariel stated that the Goddess 'Ark magic and the Demons' darkness would not work on Mael after his transformation), Pleasure Inducement and Sleep Manipulation (Via Lightball of Love), Illusion Negation (Via Bell of Truth), Magic Nullification (via Scythe of Silence), Limited Gravity Manipulation & Illusion Creation (Via Incense of Purity) Attack Potency: Country level (Contended with Tarmiel and Sariel. Has more physical strength than Zeldris. Described as far beyond Galand, and managed to lightly injure Mid-morning Escanor. Turned Hunter Fest Ban into a few globs of blood without even moving, after Ban had maxed out his strength) | At least Country level (More powerful than before. Gouged deep slashes across Tarmiel's face and torso. Broke every bone in Sariel's body by breaking through his Tornado barrier and squeezing him). Truth ignores conventional durability. | At least Country level, likely higher (Stronger than before. Overpowered both Tarmiel and Sariel with little effort. Held off Tarmiel, Sariel, Derieri, and King at the same time). Truth ignores conventional durability | At least Country level, likely higher (Regained his Archangel powers, though not his Grace, in addition to mastering the power gained by absorbing three Commandments. Casually stopped King's Lance of Judgment with one hand. Stomped Gowther's hand off) | At least Country level, likely higher (His total power level increased to over 200,000, vastly beyond Assault Mode Meliodas who effortlessly defeated Late Morning Escanor before he was fully transformed. His mere transformation was enough to kill the destabilized bodies of Tarmiel and Sariel. Near-fatally wounded Post-Training Diane with one attack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Ban can see. Comparable speed to Zeldris. Somewhat able to keep up with mid-morning Escanor) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before. Surprised Tarmiel with his speed) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to his previous state, much faster than Tarmiel and Sariel) | Massively Hypersonic+ (At least as fast as before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (At least as fast as before) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Country Class | At least Country Class | At least ' Country Class', likely higher | At least Country Class, likely higher | At least Country Class, likely higher Durability: Country level (Took attacks from mid-morning Escanor. Survived late-morning Escanor's Cruel Sun, though it put him in a coma. Tanked a barrage of attacks from Tarmiel and Sariel) | At least Country level (Tanked Tarmiel's and Sariel's combination attack, which would have destroyed his previous form at the molecular level) | At least Country level, likely higher (More powerful than before) | At least Country level, likely higher (Should be comparable to his own power. Took no damage from King's Lance of Judgment) | At least Country level, likely higher (Should be comparable to his own power) Stamina: Very high (Kept calm after taking massive amounts of damage including getting half his body covered in third degree burns. Kept himself together long enough while being hit by a molecular-level disintegrating attack to absorb a commandment) Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Curved shortsword, which he can summon from a portal Intelligence: Mael is an extremely skilled and analytical fighter, thinking through the differences between himself and Escanor to determine who was likely to win, before Escanor powered up. After absorbing more commandments however, he became extremely unstable. Weaknesses: Those who don't feel any hatred in their hearts are immune to his Commandment. Mael cannot break the rule of his own Commandment or he will be affected by it. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. | In this form Estarossa is insane and extremely playful. The Commandment of Truth only works on people that know they are lying in his presence; it can also work on himself, petrifying him if he breaks an oath. | He initially regained his sanity after absorbing Reticence, but retains the other weaknesses and becomes mentally unstable. As time passes he undergoes a complete psychotic break, lashing out even at someone he claims to love. | He mastered the Commandments within him and regained his sanity, losing the mental weakness from his previous form. | He can only use one of the Four Commandments actively at a time. After a while, the Four Commandments will attempt to devour him if his magic begins to run low. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Demon Power: Mael acquired the abilities and traits of a high-level demon upon gaining a Commandment, and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability and various other advantages. Note that Mael (as Estarossa) always has his demon mark activated. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Mael can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Elemental Intangibility Nullification: Note that Mael only gains this ability after absorbing the Truth commandment. He coats his enemy in his darkness and prevents them from shifting into their elemental form such as water. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. File:EstarossaDarknessSwords.png|Makes swords for arms File:EstarossaIntangibilityNull1.png|Coats Tarmiel in darkness File:EstarossaIntangibilityNull2.png|and prevents him from turning to water Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Mael can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Telepathy: Mael has demonstrated basic telepathy, contacting others mentally while contained in his liquid healing chamber. Goddess: 'After mastering the Commandments within him and regaining his sanity, Mael regained the use of their holy magic, such as using Ark and using light to form clothes for himself. *'Flight: Mael can manifest Goddess Clan wings from light or wings made of darkness to freely fly. *'Possession:' Goddesses can inhabit other beings and use them as vessels, provided they obtain consent. Once inhabiting another body, Goddesses can use all their abilities, but their power causes the body to undergo changes. Sariel used this ability to possess Solaseed, and his power caused her body to grow to full maturity. *'Self-Healing:' The Archangels have demonstrated light-based healing on several occasions. Sariel healed his body after having all his bones broken by Estarossa, a massive hole in his torso, a punctured eye from Derieri, and most notably from Indura Monspeet's Hellblaze attack, which nullifies even Ban's regeneration. Mael should be able to do the same now. Commandments Love: The Commandment bestowed upon Mael, presumably by a memory-altered Demon King, after Meliodas left the Ten Commandments. It renders anyone who has hatred in their heart in his presence to be unable to inflict damage to others, allowing him to easily nullify Meliodas' Revenge Counter and subdue him afterwards. Later, Holy Knights such as Gilthunder had problems even summoning their energy while in front of him. Truth: After absorbing the commandment of Truth (which he took from Galand), anyone who tells a lie in Mael's presence will be turned to stone. Reticence: After absorbing the commandment of Reticence (which he took from Monspeet), he is presumably able to access its curse, but its effects are currently unknown. Purity: After absorbing the commandment of Purity (which he took from Derieri), he is presumably able to access its curse, but its effects are currently unknown. Abilities Admonition: Mael can extract the commandments (demonic curses) of others, summon them at will, and absorb them into himself if need be. File:EstrarossaAdmonition.png|Summons Galand's commandment File:EstarossaAdmonition2.png|Absorbs Monspeet's commandment Ark: The holy magic of the Goddess Clan that generates light particles for use in a variety of spells. It can disintegrate the darkness of the Demon Clan, although sufficiently powerful demons can handle Ark attacks like any other. A common use of Ark involves creating spheres of light around the user's target, inflicting damage on whatever is inside. Mael has demonstrated the ability to fire blasts and beams of Ark energy. File:MaelArkBlast.png|Ark Blast File:MaelArkBeam.png|Ark Beam *'Arrow of Salvation:' Mael shoots a beam of light from his hands at his enemy. He states that it brings death to demons, and that non-demons pierced by it are filled with intense pain. File:SalvationArrow1.png|Pierces King File:SalvationArrow2.png|and causes him intense pain *'Ark/Darkness Combination:' After regaining his control over the commandments within him, Mael gains the ability to mix together his Ark magic and his Power of Darkness. File:LightDarkBlast1.png|Mixes his two powers File:LightDarkBlast2.png|into a powerful light/dark blast File:LightDarkSwords.png|Forms dual swords Blackout: Mael engulfs a specific target with his darkness, powerful enough to swallow mid-morning Escanor's Cruel Sun. However, when Escanor entered his late-morning form his sun broke out of Mael's darkness. File:Blackout2.png|Escanor's sun is engulfed Demonification: Mael can forcibly turn other beings into demons, although, like the Holy Knight apprentices Hendrickson experimented on, they explode if they are incompatible with the demonification. File:Demonification1.png|Turns a bird File:Demonification2.png|into a demon, which explodes Full Counter: Mael is able to reflect the force of any physical attack, such as a standard sword swing or punch, back at his foe with twice its original strength by parrying it with his sword. However, he cannot reflect anything other than a standard physical attack, making it useless against supernatural techniques. In addition, Mael needs to be able to read the timing and nature of the attack in order to use Full Counter against it and can't launch an attack of his own in the meantime. File:EstarossaFullCounter1.png|Escanor swings File:EstarossaFullCounter2.png|but he takes the damage Hellblaze: Mael can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of "immortals" like Ban and Meliodas. Hellblaze can be coated on Mael's body or weapon to enhance his strikes. He can also generate large area-of-effect explosions of black fire. The black fire cannot be put out normally, and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. File:EstarossaHellblaze1.png|Releases a blast of purgatory fire File:EstarossaHellblaze2.png|Omnidirectional area-of-effect blast *'Black Hound:' Mael creates a construct of black fire in the shape of a large dog. By moving in a circle the dog can create a barrier of black fire. File:BlackHound1.png|Black Hound File:BlackHound2.png|It attacks the knights File:BlackHound3.png|and creates a black fire vortex Killing Saucer: Mael creates spinning blades of darkness in his hands that rotate at high speeds and slash his enemies, covering them in darkness to stop their movement. They will also presumably suffocate unless they are able to break out. File:KillingSaucer1.png|Slices his enemies File:KillingSaucer2.png|and they are covered in darkness Lightball of Love: After absorbing his fourth Commandment, Mael shows the ability to temporarily remove the Love commandment's mark from his body and place it within a ball of light he forms in his hand. It quickly expands into a wide-ranging explosion that deals damage and transforms the pain of his victims into pleasure, putting them to sleep as they die. File:LightballOfLove1.png|Makes a ball of light File:LightballOfLove2.png|which explodes File:LightballOfLove3.png|and transforms pain into pleasure and sleep Bell of Truth: After absorbing his fourth Commandment, Mael shows the ability to temporarily remove the Truth commandment's mark from his body and place it within a large bell he forms in his hand. By ringing the bell Mael can dispel any illusions which are cast on him. 0007.png|He summons the Bell 0008.png|the illusions are destroyed 00091.png|the bell dispels illusions Scythe of Silence: After absorbing his fourth Commandment, Mael shows the ability to temporarily remove the Reticience commandment's mark from his body and place it within a scythe he forms from the ground. The scythe can be remotely controlled to attack his opponents and when it wounds them, the mark of Reticience is placed on their body and they are unable to activate their magic. 0010.png|Scythe is summoned 0011.png|target can't use magic 0012.png|mark prevents use of magic Incense of Purity: After absorbing his fourth Commandment, Mael shows the ability to temporarily remove the Purity commandment's mark from his body and place it within a large candle he forms in his hand. Anyone in close proximity that breathes in the incense smoke will fall under an illusion showing them their hearts desire while increasing their weight drastically. Purity_NNT.png|Incense makes you feel weight of your actions 0016.png|you see illusions 00172.png|Incense spreads Rebellion: Mael creates seven black blades, presumably from his black matter, each with a different form. He creates seven blades for the seven hearts of a high-level demon that must be destroyed for his victim to be killed. Key: Base (Estarossa) | Truth Absorbed | Reticence Absorbed | Fallen Angel | Purity Absorbed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:Angels Category:Light Users Category:Pain Users Category:Hax Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Holy Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 6